the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kida Nedakh
Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh is the current ruler of Atlantis. Bio Personality Kida is a warrior princess, making her strong and very skilled at combat. It is mentioned that several thousand years ago, Kida would have killed outsiders on sight. By the present time, however, Kida has become so curious about Atlantis's past that she is willing to let in outsiders with the hope that they could help her rediscover Atlantis's history, even as far as taking a liking to Milo. She is shown to love her father, and later Milo, very much. Although she can seem quite forceful, violent, and aggressive at times, she has a kind heart and a general respect for all creatures. Physical Appearance Like all Atlanteans, Kida has white hair and brown skin. She has blue-colored tattoos (which represent teardrops), which appear to change slightly after she becomes Queen, and large blue eyes. She also wears a shard of the crystal around her neck. With the power of the Atlantean crystal, Kida and the other Atlanteans are given abnormally long lives. Though Kida is roughly 8,500 - 8,800 years old (according to Milo), she physically resembles someone in their mid-late 20's. Her attire changes when she makes the transition from princess to queen, with her clothes going from being very revealing to being elaborate. As a princess, she wears only a simple blue bikini, the top being a strapless bandeau and the bottoms are covered with sarong type skirt and she goes around barefoot, but changes into more elaborate clothing and obtains sandals after becoming Queen. In the sequel, her dress is a strapless dark turquoise dress with two slits on either side and a gold chevron pattern on the hem, with a red sash at the waist and a dark blue cape with a gold underside attached to the rear. Skills and Abilities Like all Atlanteans, Kida is a master linguist, with the ability to decipher non-native tongues by simply referring to Atlantean, which is regarded as the root dialect of the ancient world. She has also acquired excellent hunter-gatherer skills, due to millennia of scavenging through the planet's many caverns and catacombs in search of food and resources. A true warrior princess, Kida is among the finest protectors of Atlantis. Using Atlantean martial arts and tactics, Kida was able to best three of Rourke's men in close range combat, and could have defeated them if Rourke hadn't intervened. At the same time, she has a keen understanding of politics and continues to develop her natural leadership skills so that she can be a strong-willed Queen for her people. But perhaps her most impressive ability, is her potent mental connection with the Heart of Atlantis, and her ability to transiently bond with it as one entity. While in this state, Kida is virtually indestructible. Additionally, she said "all will be well" when she was under the influence of the Heart, despite knowing that she would be taken by Rouke as soon as she had bonded her very essence with it. This implies that the Heart gives her prophetic abilities when she telepathically connects to it. Physical Combat: Trivia *Kida Nedakh will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Kida Nedakh will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Queens Category:Wives Category:Spear-Users Category:Warriors Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Knifemen Category:Disney characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies